1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a dummy hard disk drive (HDD).
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a computer or a server, includes a plurality of brackets for mounting HDDs. A dummy HDD may be fitted in each bracket to avoid the bracket from being deformed or damaged when manufacturing or transporting the electronic device. When a real HDD is received in the bracket, the dummy HDD will be taken out. However, a traditional dummy HDD may be a fixed structure, and not foldable, which causes a waste of space when the dummy HDD is boxed and transported. Moreover, screws are required to fix the dummy HDD to the bracket, which is inconvenient.